


Remember, I’m New at This

by capawrites



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capawrites/pseuds/capawrites
Summary: Jamie and Dani have become familiar with kissing but Dani is still hesitant to take things a step further. Jamie reassures her that she can walk her through it all and that there’s nothing to be worried about.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Ease into it

“I want to... but I’m just not ready yet”  
Those words rang inside of Jamie’s head as she walked through her work routine Sunday morning. A few weeks before, she and Dani had spent an evening sharing sweet and passionate kisses and Jamie was ready to take things a step further, but Dani was still reluctant. And since Jamie is falling so hopelessly in love with Dani as each minute passes, she’s willing to wait until her next set of moonflowers bloom to see, taste, and hear Dani writhing underneath her as she finally gets to dip her fingers inside of Dani. But her willingness to wait doesn’t make desire magically disappear. 

Jamie’s mind races as she thinks of that night. It all moved so fast. First, they were sitting on one of the couches in the large mansion, both sipping on glasses of red wine, talking about their day, and before Jamie knew it, Dani’s lips were pressed hard against hers. Her face felt hot and her lips turned the color of the wine she had been drinking. Dani had successfully positioned herself right on top of Jamie, making both of their centers pulse. Jamie loved Dani taking control of the situation but she was worried that Dani was forcing herself to accept everything too fast. It’s not that Jamie didn’t love Dani’s eagerness but she wants to make sure that this is really what Dani wants. That this isn’t something fueled by the power of alcohol. Jamie remembers breaking away from Dani’s lips to get a good look at her. “You’re beautiful you know” Jamie whispers as she tucks some loose hairs behind Dani’s ear. Dani diverts her eyes downwards and forms a soft smile. “And I’m not trying to stop you nor do I wan’t you to stop, but don’t feel like you have to force things. I know you’re still getting used to all this” Jamie states clearly as she gestures to her body in a smug way. Dani lets out a soft chuckle while bringing her eyes back to Jamie’s. “The more intimate we are, the easier it is for me to accept myself. I know that sounds strange but I feel free with you. I’m fully myself and I don’t feel like I have to hide from the world” Dani confesses. Jamie leans up and plants soft kisses along Dani’s jawline. “Well I’m ready when you’re ready, Poppins” Jamie whispers softly in Dani’s ear. Dani smiles big and teasingly asks, “ready for what?” Jamie rolls her eyes and looks at her with a smile. “You know Poppins, you know”. Dani smiles again but then her smile slowly fades. Jamie has her hands resting on Dani’s thighs. Her thumbs are slowly rubbing Dani’s soft skin. Dani looks at Jamie, serious now, and says “I want to... but I’m just not ready yet.” Jamie reassures Dani and tells her that there’s no rush at all. “We can take things as slow as you’d like Dani” she states. Dani nods as a devilish smirk grows on her face. She looks at Jamie, as her hands travel up to Jamies neck and hair, “now where were we?” She smiles and leans down, planting hot kisses along Jamie’s neck.

“JAMIE!” A yell coming from the distance disrupts Jamie’s reminiscing. She could tell it was Dani, probably trying to ask if she wants any tea. “What is it darling!?” Jamie yells back. A few moments of silence pass by and then she hears Dani’s steps approaching. She’s wearing her favorite sun dress, the one with yellow and orange flowers bundled in different areas. Her hair is straightened and she’s wearing some makeup. There’s a big smile on her face. “Who are you so dressed up for? Got a hot date?” Jamie teases. Dani smiles, “Actually, I do! But she needs to take a shower and put on a different outfit before we go anywhere.” Dani states in her “nanny tone” (as Jamie calls it). A confused look springs about on Jamie’s face. Dani usually never has any free time on Sundays. The morning is packed with breakfast and church for the kids, then cleaning and planning for the upcoming week is for the afternoon, and before you know it, it’s time to get the kids ready for bed. “So, Hannah and Owen are taking the kids to town today and we sorta have the place to ourselves for the next 6 hours.” Dani says as she walks closer to Jamie. She plants a kiss on Jamie’s lips and moves to her ear. “So, how about you hop in the shower and get dressed up. I’m making us lunch” Dani’s words feel like silk upon Jamie’s ear. She quickly put away her watering canister and the two strolled into the manor as Dani laid out their plans for the day. 


	2. She’s ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Jamie enjoy their afternoon together and Dani takes advantage of the fact that they’re finally alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally supposed to be a one-shot but as you can see, it’s turned into a more drawn out story. I’m not sure how many chapters it will be but stay tuned!

“Go wash up, I’ll make us some lunch.” Dani says as the two enter the mansion. Jamie has a smug look on her face. “Hmm, this ole house all to ourselves huh? Got any plans that you haven’t told me about?” Jamie inquires as she takes off her gardening coat. Dani moves closer to her and Jamie can see just how pink her cheeks are. The light that falls into the mansion is so soft and it illuminates Dani’s face. “I guess you’re just going to have to wait and find out” Dani says as she plants a kiss on Jamie’s forehead. Jamie playfully scoffs and looks at Dani’s full eyes. “Oh Poppins, you tease” she mutters. Dani just smiles wide. 

“We can take things as slow as you’d like”  
Those words danced around in Dani’s head as she finished making lunch for the two of them. Dani wasn’t used to having people wait on her. Eddie always insisted on being physical with her. Although she was okay with it sometimes, Dani hated being forced to do anything. Eddie never allowed her to do what she wanted to do. He always was commanding her to do things, without asking if she wanted to. Now, everything is different. She’s given the control to start things when she’s ready to. And the person giving her that control is a woman. Dani always knew she was different. Of course, she loved Eddie but Eddie wasn’t soft. He wasn’t gentle. He never told Dani how her eyes are most beautiful when she’s laughing (a compliment she received from Jamie only two weeks after they had met). He just wasn’t what Dani wanted nor what she needed. The knot of guilt started growing in Dani a few years into their relationship. She knew she didn’t want to spend her life with him. But here she is now, grief and guilt still haunting her, ready to see all of Jamie. No amount of grief or guilt is going to take away her desire to be vulnerable with Jamie. She wants that. She needs that. Now she’s thinking about Jamie’s hands, her mouth, her tongue, her scent, her deep moans. She feels a warmth growing in her center and her body tingles as if she had champagne for blood. She’s ready to take things further with Jamie. So ready. 

“Smells wonderful, darling.” Jamie states as she enters the kitchen. The smell of butternut squash  
soup fills the air. Dani has just finished pouring their bowls full of Jamie’s favorite dish. Fresh bread is resting on the counter. This was Dani. She showed love by acts of service and that was one of Jamie’s favorite things about Dani. Not because she benefited from it, because she certainly did, but because she had never known someone so willingly selfless.

The two enjoy their meal and chat about their day. Their conversation goes from joking about the weird things that have happened at Bly, to sharing memories from their lives before they met. Dani loves talking to Jamie because once she gets on the right topic, Jamie can babble for hours. Long, emotion-soaked tangents from Jamie linger in the air as Dani watches her. Dani loves when this happens because she knows Jamie isn’t like this with everyone. She’s typically only talkative with her plants. But Dani brings this out of Jamie and she loves every bit of it. 

Almost 2 hours pass and the pair decide to go to Dani’s room and rest in bed. This past week has been a whirlwind and the two could both use a good nap. They head upstairs and both change into more comfortable clothes. Thunder bellows in the distance and the light of the day dims as clouds roll in. Rain begins to fall as the two both climb into bed. Dani lays on her back as Jamie curls into Dani's side. The sound of the rain lulls the two to sleep. As Dani drifts to sleep, Jamie thinks about what else Dani has in store for the two of them. She smiles softly and decides to rest up because who knows what could happen later.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m super rusty. I haven’t written and fanfiction in 3 years so I hope y’all enjoyed it!


End file.
